kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Kavra's Hosted Games V2
Kavra's Hosted Games is a place on ROBLOX that can be found in Kavra's Fan Group ��. It is a place for his fans to meet each other and play various interesting games, hosted by the admins. Description The place was created on September 18th, 2016 and serves as a substitute to the original hosted games. Here, ROBLOX players can experience wide range of different and interesting games, discuss their love for Kavra franchise and much more. The game alsoto raises user's group ranks to the "Super Fan" rank upon reaching 100 wins, and to the "Mega fan" rank for reaching 1000 wins. The main setting of the place is a land platform where players spawn and gather. There is many interesting stuff they can do here, other than waiting for admin to host the game or waiting one to end. The lobby is notable for these features: * Spawn Area - There is sixteen spawn points in the middle of the platform. Next to the spawn area, there are fan-art gallery and the admins list. There also used to be a glass cylinder with Kavra NPC. * Tree '- On the opposite side of the place where the games are hosted, there is a tree with a balcony and two swings. Players can play on these swings, and on balcony they can purchase the boombox game pass and one crate for two points as well. Recently, a complaint paper has been added to the balcony. * '''Swimming Pool '- At the edge of the platform, there is a rectangular pool with beach ball. Players are known to sometimes tamper with it, causing it to be launched out of the map. It currently does not respawn afterwards. * 'Mushy '- Near the tree behind a bush, there is a mushroom resembling one from Super Mario franchise, whose name is Mushy. Their cap is yellow and has red spots. The first one to touch Mushy in a server will be awarded by a badge. * '''Campfire - On the opposite side of Mushy's location, there are three logs with three available seats on each one, set around the campfire in the center. There is no much to do, except for gaining a badge when all the seats are occupied. * Control Pannel - A wooden one-story house with horizontal gaps between the planks that make the wall. This is for admins, Kavra's friends and Kavra himself only and no one else can enter it. Inside of the house, there are numerous consoles that begin minigames. * Bunker - '''A small underground bunker where fans will be safe from any sort of exploiter threat. As with the bunker, any rank over Friend can use a command to turn on an exploiter warning. This bunker is only used for when exploiters are attacking KHG. There is also coffee if any fan wants coffee. * '''Admin room - '''A small underground room dedicated to the admins who have worked for Kavra throughout the years. In this room, There are posters for each admin generation showing how long they worked, and if they are still currently employed. * '''Fun room - '''Located under the pool, the fun room is accessible by entering a by swimming and entering a big door. In this room, there are chairs wich you can sit on. There is a badge for staying on chair for 5 hours, and another for staying seated for 50 hours. There is also A small area where you can play soccer in teams, and a miniature version of the minigame "The arrow" Admins Kavra's Hosted Games is the place where Kavra's admins work. They are the only ones that can interact with game choosers and script consoles, apart from the admin manager and Kavra himself. They also regulate the win flow of the players,by using a green lamp-like tool to add a win and a point to a player, or simply with the ;award name command. If a mistake is made when an admin awards using the win tool or if a player was cheating to get a win, the admins can use the red lamp-like tool to remove the win. All current admins are listed on a board in the lobby. Admin applications are open once there is a need for new admins. Applied users with the most suitable applications pass to the trainees, where they will be tested. Here is the list of current admins: * AkultzWolfano * Supersouup * Pin_guu * UnusualRomaster1234 * GumGumHTP * dispensibleArin * fvaded * BlurredIris * UnizxVanz * Toylolliy * Roseiqal * Mattyyful * TypicallyDennis Games In order to play the games, there has to be at least one admin. Kavra may come sometimes to help host as well in his free time. Most games are focused on a ''LIFE OR DEATH'' system, as many of them can influence the players to die and thus lose the game. Usually, wins are awarded when two or three players are left in the minigame. We also feel obligated to mention that different admins may host some games differently. Some of them consider the Battle Royale system. Therefore, when they host, sometimes only one player can win. Here is the list of all minigames: Arrow When activated, the script spawns the row of seats and streams towards some sort of a board. Once the admin closes the gate and all players are seated, the tile with an arrow will go across the players. One has to say something relevant to the chosen subject when the arrow points at them (e.g. if the subject was candy, they could say something like Kit Kat, Hershey's Chocolate etc.). All the players who do not say anything, or have said something irrelevant, are eliminated. The arrow goes faster and admins also begin to eliminate players who say duplicates. The image presents confused teacher from SCHOOL TRAGEDY in front of the minigame's setting. ---- Dress Up Admin will choose three people with super fan rank or above to be judges for this game. All other players have the task to win the game by dressing up in sight relevant to the chosen category. When the time runs out, they will be placed to the runway where the judges will determine whether or not is their look appropriate for the category. The image depicts Megan, who poses in front of the minigame's setting. ---- Tick Tock Players who want to play this game will enter a simple labyrinth. Admin will give random players a bomb, that goes off in ten seconds. During this countdown, the player who receives it can place it on another one. Once the countdown is over, the bomb explodes with the player. In every round, always one player dies, making it impossible for more players to explode at once or none to explode in a round. The image shows The Wild Witch, screaming in front of the labyrinth. ---- Revenge The setting of this minigame is a circular bench. When all the players are seated, the unoccupied seats will be removed and the admins will insert script inside of the players. When the game begins, admin will give random player a gun, which they must use to shoot a player. If they do not shoot anyone, they are eliminated. Admins mostly consider this as battle royale. The image depicts sinister Red Dress Girl, who holds Bianca. ---- Zombie Run Admin will choose several players to be zombies. One touch from them is enough to zombify another player. The uninfected survivors have to use their guns to defend from zombies. Once there is few survivors left, the gun damage will increase. The image presents Meatball and Bacon, zombified, with a vengeful look. ---- Truss Race At the beginning of the race, people are put into seats and wait for an admin to start the game.They then race to the end ,going across many different obstacles. such as glowing trusses and a sticky seat path. The image depicts Ocra, having bossy expression and seemingly giving orders. ---- True or False Admin will say a statement, which players have to determine is it true (the green platform) or false (red platform). If the players get an answer wrong, the tile wich they are standing on will dissapear. The image shows astonished Markus, between green tile on his right and red tile on his left. The rifles are pointed at him. ---- Sinking Colors Admin will choose random color platform (red, yellow, purple, green, orange) to rise. The lava around will begin to rise as well, therefore, the players involved have to make their way to the risen platform. If they don't make it, lava will come up to them and they will die. The image presents Noob, in front of the minigame's setting, burning in pain. ---- Sinking Cages There are three glass cages on a lava platform blocked by transparent platform above. Once the admin starts the countdown, the players will have to quickly enter the cages. Once the countdown runs out, the lava will be released and the cage with the most players will collapse, killing all the players inside of it. The image depicts Kendall and her gang, nervous, in the cage, while looking at the lava rising. ---- Simon Says The minigame's setting focuses on four colored tiles (red, yellow, blue and green) with numbers. An admin will play Simon, who will allude to Simon's role in children's game "Simon Says". The image presents Fudsim, a famous ROBLOX storymaker from YouTube, in front of the tiles. He has ":P" expression. ---- Shark Run The minigame's setting presents a blue platform between two light yellow ones. This game is hosted in two ways: * Admin begins a 5-seconds countdown for players to reach the other side. When it runs out, the start platform and the blue platform will vanish, killing all the players on them. The countdown gets shorter from round to round. * Admin can choose a few players to be "sharks". They will receive a sword that they will use to kill players who delay in crossing. The image shows horrified King at the minigame's setting. ---- Sphere Game The players will choose to enter two teams: red or blue. The goal is to acquire more marbles than the other team by pushing them in the respective team's pockets. The team with the most marbles collected wins. The image shows Blue Boy and Red Dress Girl arguing in front of the arena. ---- Raining Chairs Shining tiles, presenting the chairs, randomly appear on the platform. The players have to occupy them to survive. There is limited amount of time to find a seat and occupy it, since all the unseated players die soon. The minigame then presents red chairs, which are lethal. The image presents Bianca crushed by the chair. ---- Musical Chairs Each player has to choose a high-set, vertical chair. When admin begins to play a song, they will have to get off the chairs and dance on the white platform, separated from the chairs by a yellow line. In the meantime, the admin removes some of the chairs. Then, they stop the music and all the players have to find a seat. The admin raises lava, killing all players who haven't managed to get to a seat. The image depicts Kavra dancing in front of the setting. ---- Guess the Song There is many colored platforms on lava platform. Once the game begins, the platform's effect kick in and admin plays a song. Depending on who hosts the game, the first or the first few players who guess the song will have their platforms risen. Once several songs are played and few players remain, the game ends. The image presents Sia with a smirk in front of the minigame's setting. ---- Color Matcher There is a lot of pods with four buttons. At the admin's seat, there is a large screen that shows the color palette. The players will then have to match the colors on their pods to the corresponding combination. Either the last player to finish or the one to make incorrect combination will be eliminated. There's six colors (in order): red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. On the first round only, each color starts off as red by default when pressing a button. The image shows one of the Scientists from Orphanage, upside down in front of a pod. ---- Four Corners Red, green, yellow and blue plates will be set. Admin will choose one of the players to be a tile chooser. From this point, the chosen one is blinded for the rest of the minigame, while in ten seconds span the players will have to get onto one of the platforms. Once the countdown runs out, the platform that sustains the tiles will be gone and the chosen player will have to say the color of a tile. If the tile is empty, they will be prompted to choose another one that has players on it. This game is very unpredictable from player's perspective. The image shows JurxD, shocked as the yellow tile he is on collapses. ---- Boss fight Admin will chose one player to be the "Boss". All other player receive a gun to defend themselves from Boss. Boss, however, does not receive any weapons since they are very deadly - one touch is enough to eliminate the player. The game ends when Boss is killed or when Boss kills all the players. The image presents sinister Kavra with a knife and dead Red Dress Girl on the road. Also, the game is set in Amy's street. 'Note : This minigame is currently removed. ' ---- Freeze Tag Admin will choose a few players to be taggers. Other players will have a role of runner and will have to avoid being frozen by taggers. The game ends if taggers fail to freeze all runners before the time limit of if they managed to freeze everyone. The game always takes place at Snow Queen's Palace. The picture presents Snow Queen and Red Dress Girl. The former laughs while freezing the latter who screams in horror. ---- Color Rush When admin starts a time limit, each player will get a cube of random color floating above their head; the floor will gain colored tiles. Before the time limit is over, the player has to make their way to a tile which has its color matched with the cube. The players who haven't managed to reach their tile will fall. '''Note: As stated in rules of the game, jumping on top of another player to be saved from failing is forbidden and will result in them getting respawned. The image of the minigame shows Gina Fox, the main antagonist of OLIVIA series. She stands in front of the colored tiles. Guess It In guess it, an admin chooses a certain topic and the players need to guess everything they can think of until they get the correct answer. After getting the correct answer, the player is teleported to "the safe zone". Sometimes the admins will do something called a "typing race", where the admins type a sentence, and the players need to be the first to type the full sentence, being teleported into "the safe zone". The thumbnail of this minigame shows an image of the boss, appearing in kavra's "office" videos. He is standing in front of the minigame, wearing a shocked expression on his face. Color Splash In color splash, similar to the epic minigames minigame, "Tile Takeover", there are two teams; red and blue. Both teams have to take over all of the tiles and whichever team has the most tiles will be the winners. 'Note : This minigame is currently removed. ' Category:Games The fridge Welcome to the fridge! In this game, every player must sit on a chair. They will then each have a turn to go and open the fridge. Three items can be found in it. Green tea, wich kills you, Cake gun, wich grant you the power to kill someone who is playing with you, and a water bottle, who indicates that you are safe. The thumbnail shows an image of the minigame, with an exclamation mark on it. This thumbnail might change in the future. Froot race When entering this minigame, every player will sit on white chairs. The person hosting will open a fridge and get a fruit on their head. For example, they can get a pineapple. When the host says GO, you must complete the obby and get the same fruit as them. They are located in an area full of fridges. Each round, the number of seats will go down. The thumbnail shows Kavra wearing his drag outfit in front of the minigame. Bumper cars This minigame is located in a rocky areas, with a montain and some bumps on the floor. There are several cars, equiped with dangerous spike at the front of them. When touching a green light, the players are teleported to a car, wich takes the same colour as their skin's. Then, when the mingame starts, each player much bump their car's spikes on other people's cars in order to deal damage. This minigame can end with one player left, or if there was a cd, the remaining players will be awarded. The image that appears when loading this minigame shows a bunny, possibly refering to Bunnexh, one of Kavra's toys. He is shown in front of a picture of the game, along with a small message that read ":wasntmedad:", the name of an emoji in Kavra's Discord server, which is named Kavra's Kingdom. Shopping spree This minigame is similar to froot race, except there are teams. Red, yellow, green, pink, and blue. There are four categories of items, which you can get from a fridge, a lollipop/icecream dispenser, a fruit basket and a vending machine. The host will pick an item for each catergory, and every player of the team needs to bring back an item. The last team to gather all the items will be eliminated. The thumbnail of this game shows non_averagesnh, kavra's admin manager, in front of a picture of the minigame. He has a big smile on his face. Spleef In this minigame, there are multiple level of floors which dissapear when players walk on them. You must try not to fall on levels below. The last level makes you fall down into space, making you lose the minigame. The last person standing, if there is no cd, wins. If there is a cd, the people still playing are awarded.